


Contagion

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Implied Relationships, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Bobby’s scared of the flu.<br/>Disclaimer: So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



"Why don't you go see him?" Ms. Grey asked. 

Bobby shook his head, tucking his hands into his armpits. "Uh uh. I'd catch it!"

Ms. Grey rolled her eyes. "It's just the flu, and if you wear a mask, you won't catch anything." 

"Uh uh." Bobby shook his head harder, trying not to think of John, sweaty and maybe moaning on one of those metal tables down in the med lab. His mouth went suddenly dry at the image. "Nope. Not going down there."

Ms. Grey made a tsking sound in her throat. "Suit yourself," she said, flapping a hand at him as she sauntered off. 

Bobby fell back against the wall, swallowing hard. He really wanted to see John, but he really didn't want to get sick seeing him. With a groan, he pushed off the wall, stumbling a little as he returned to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and falling on the bed. He lay on his stomach, face buried in his pillow, trying not to think of John, trying not to think of running his cool hands over John's sweaty body, of cooling John's fever by plastering his whole self on top of John, and the way John's moan might sound in his ears as he rubbed himself on top of all that heat. 

"Damn it," Bobby whispered to himself, rolling over and unzipping his pants. His dick was so hard it nearly hurt, but he still wasn't going to see John. Not until the chance of catching the flu was past. Then, maybe, he'd get John to heat up just a bit, because he really wanted to melt all over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _X-Men (movie 'verse), John/Bobby (+ Jean or Hank), subverted H/C: one gets the flu while the other completely avoids him (in the medical lab) b/c he doesn't want to catch it too_.


End file.
